


Take A Break

by IcoBee3



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcoBee3/pseuds/IcoBee3
Summary: Just porn,and some feelings.他俩甚至没有搞全套:(
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying





	Take A Break

1.  
几个月马不停蹄的巡演让omega的热潮期再次有了提前的迹象。  
今早起床时Mitch就感觉到胸部该死地发胀，他把睡衣拉开，那两只乳头不听话地翘着，一碰就带来让人心烦的痛感。Mitch扭过头看了一眼他还睡得死死的Alpha，决定不去在意这件事。否则Scott说什么也一定会死缠烂打把他按回床里，之后等待他的就会是黏糊糊的亲吻，以及一场（甚至两场）大汗淋漓的性爱。Scott会像条大狗一样把脸埋进他的胸口吸气，滑溜溜的舌头舔舐过他的乳肉，之后...  
Mitch晃晃脑袋，把那些过分美好但让人困扰的回忆甩出脑海，选择性忽视了小腹传来的燥热感。

而现在Mitch后悔没在演出服下再套一件T恤了。  
每个动作都让他过分敏感的乳尖不停地蹭过粗粝的布料，一股股电流顺着他的尾椎窜上大脑。Mitch拿出了他有史以来最强的意志力才没有跑调，在千万人簇拥灯光闪耀的舞台上，在粉丝姑娘们为他的高音发出的尖叫声里，几乎快要勃起。Mitch只希望他表现得不要太明显，他完全不想在明天看到“Pentatonix的omega高音在舞台上发情”的夸张新闻标题。  
Kirstie在她的部分结束后悄悄向他投来“你还好吧”的目光，他只是扯着嘴角给她一个“我没事”笑容就立刻加入了和声。陪伴了他很久的Beta女孩对他的反常表现总是很敏感。然而他的男朋友却没有注意到——Scott是一大块体贴的，关怀人的甜心派，但在舞台上时，他的注意力就显然全部投入到了歌唱里。  
“I loved him when I left him——”  
Mitch把身体贴近他的Alpha，抬手抚上对方的脸颊，台下的姑娘们再次爆发出高分贝的尖叫。Mitch抬头时直接撞进那片在变换的灯光下依旧鲜亮的蓝色里，感受到Scott若有若无的信息素气息。  
在临近热潮期的情欲影响下，Mitch差点下意识地踮起脚吻上那两片他怎样都吻不够的薄唇。Scott被他推出去之前趁机用口型对他说了一句“love you too”，附赠一个傻兮兮的wink。为此Mitch差点呻吟出声。  
这种情况下的演出对Mitch来说简直就是甜蜜的折磨。他当然享受粉丝们对他们歌声的认可和赞美，但他现在只想赶快结束演出，把他迟钝的男友狠狠推到墙上，再把“我现在很难受而且我要发情了”甩到那张蠢脸上。  
他之前遇到过巡演到一半突然发情的情况，Mitch讨厌冰凉的强效抑制剂注入血液的感觉，那简直就像突然在沸腾的岩浆池里扔进了一座冰山。而他的Alpha恋人当时就在旁边握着他的手，亲吻他沁出冷汗的额头。  
幸好这已经是这次巡演的最后一站了。  
2.  
Scott绝对是Mitch见过最不像Alpha的Alpha。他的味道很淡，不像大部分Alpha天生充满侵略性。也不同于那些刻意在omega们面前炫耀般释放信息素的家伙。Mitch尤其对那样的Alpha厌恶到了骨子里。而Scott即使是在把他发情的Omega操进床垫里时，他的信息素也温柔得不可思议——这不是刻意的，而是他本就如此。Scott的味道像是阳光，麦浪，还有某种说不出名字的酒。（Mitch很乐意花一辈子的时间去搞清楚那到底是什么酒。）  
“嘿baby。“  
Scott金灿灿的脑袋小心翼翼地从门后探进来，活像个刚闯了祸，被老师叫去办公室谈话的小学生。  
Mitch现在很想把演唱会时的想法付诸实践，比如把他拽过来咬他的嘴唇，紧贴着他，在他的胸口前磨蹭自己发疼的乳尖。因为Scott是个完全没有注意到自己男朋友的异样，还在舞台上肆意散发魅力的混蛋。  
然而Mitch只是转过身对他张开双臂，抬起下巴微笑着说：“过来抱我，daddy。”  
他总是因为Scott做的傻事生气，但又永远没办法真正感到恼火。  
Scott的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，几乎是整个人扑过来把他圈进怀里。Mitch觉得他甚至看到了Scott身后快要摇出花的狗狗尾巴。Scott把下巴搁在Mitch温暖的颈窝里，Mitch的长发蹭着他的脸颊带来微微发痒的令人愉悦的感觉。Omega信息素的味道萦绕在他的鼻尖。这样甜蜜的完美的天使，被千万人爱慕，而他现在正把他搂在怀里。  
“Scotty…我要喘不过气了！”Mitch用力拍打Scott的后背。Alpha这才松开手臂，手向下滑搭到他腰上。  
“我必须要说，Mitchy，你的表现太，太棒了，我为你骄傲。”Scott脸上带着真诚的喜悦，清澈的蓝眼睛总能让他轻易望到底，那里沉淀着很多闪闪发光的东西，比如爱意。  
Mitch想吻他。出于心理，以及生理渴求。  
而在他说出“谢谢你”之前，Scott就率先捧住他的脸吻上了他。  
Mitch被他这一下搞得差点没站稳——Scott的动作几乎可以用凶猛来形容，强硬地撬开他的唇舌找到他的舌头纠缠。Mitch选择顺从地接受Alpha的入侵，实际上，他爱死了这样。他们搂着对方跌跌撞撞地退到沙发旁，期间嘴唇甚至没有分开哪怕半秒。Mitch把Scott按倒在沙发上，骑到他的胯间，不轻不重地咬了一口他的下巴。  
“操，baby。”Scott捏着Mitch的腰把他拉得更近。“早在舞台上时我就想这样亲你了。天啊，你好香。”Scott蹭着Mitch的颈侧，痴迷地嗅着他的味道。Mitch很甜，但不是奶油那样的腻人，反而更像甜味烈酒，Scott可以一整天就这么和Mitch搂在一起，沉醉在他的甜味里。  
“哦，我知道我很有魅力，sweetheart。”Mitch挑眉，居高临下得意地瞧着他的Alpha。  
“是的queen。”Scott微笑，仰起头再次去讨吻。这次的亲吻要温柔得多，给了他们安静地享受嘴唇相贴的机会。不过这并没有持续太久，他们抚摸挑逗着彼此的身体，更衣室的空气里很快就酝酿起了情欲的热浪。  
Alpha的信息素让Mitch胸部的饱胀感再次鲜明起来，他在Scott的唇舌间小声哼唧着，晃着腰用臀部磨蹭Scott腿间那块明显的鼓起。“Mitch…”Alpha的呼吸倏地急促起来，右手顺着他的帽衫下摆伸入，坏心地掐了一把他腰间那点儿软肉。Scott很高兴他的恋人摸上又有了一些柔软的触感。  
Mitch报复性地咬上Scott的舌尖，尝到了一点带着信息素的甜腥血味。他在Scott温暖的大手的抚摸下很快软成一滩，乖顺地趴在Scott的肩头啃咬那里的皮肤，放任Alpha色情地揉捏他的臀部。现在Mitch觉得胸涨得更难受了，他握住Scott作乱的手拉到自己胸口前。“先帮我解决这个，daddy。”Mitch撩起上衣，用牙齿咬住下摆，刻意对着Scott缓慢地眨了眨眼。他知道Scott永远拒绝不了这个。  
大狗似的的金发男人心急地凑上去吻他的恋人，同时双手毫不含糊地用力握住那两团白软的乳肉，让Mitch痛苦又愉悦的惊叫一声。  
Scott把Mitch发出的所有小猫一样的喘息和呻吟封在他们的口中，用指甲刮擦Omega敏感的乳尖。“要我操你吗？”Scott咬着Mitch的嘴唇含糊不清地问，嗓音低沉，蓝眼睛中尽是爱意和欲火。Mitch胡乱点头，讨好地舔舔恋人的唇瓣。  
Scott腾出一只手把Mitch的短裤向下拽，Mitch立刻配合地抬起腿，可怜的短裤很快就和内裤一起被随手丢到了一边。Omega的阴茎和小洞都湿得一塌糊涂，滑液甚至沾湿了他的大腿根。  
“是的，Scott，求你。操我。”Mitch急不可耐地去拽Scott的裤链，把他同样硬到快爆炸的阴茎从布料中解放出来。  
“等等Mitchy，你这里有套子吗？”Scott一只手揉弄着他的Omega可爱的粉红色乳头，另一只手顺着对方大腿上的纹身摸进臀缝里，那里溢出的爱液很快就沾满了他大半个手掌。Mitch哽了一下，趴在Scott耳边小声回答道：“没有。但是——哦操…”他的话因为Scott毫无预兆地把两根手指推进他的穴里被打断了，Alpha第一下动作就精准地找到了他的前列腺，指尖体贴地按压那块敏感处。  
“在更衣室里结住你似乎不是个明智的选择。”Scott舔上Mitch因快感颤抖的嘴唇，刻意压低嗓音说道。“我们应该等到回家，然后我就可以不停操你，直到你怀上我的宝宝。”  
“我以为这要等到婚礼之后了，哦，就是那里…嗯，如果你想要的话，也不是不可以。”Mitch被Alpha温暖的信息素包围着，舒服到脚趾蜷缩在一起。他很高兴Scott不像他之前遇到的某些喜欢玩儿花招，自以为这会让Omega们兴致满满的Alpha。Scott总是想尽一切办法让Mitch更放松地享受他们的性爱，而不是搞什么限制高潮这样折磨人的把戏。（当然如果他们想这样玩儿时除外。）  
Scott在Mitch的嘴唇上响亮地亲了一口，然后拨开他的头发吮吸他柔软的脖颈。“等你准备好当一个小妈妈，Mitchy，我们可以一起给宝宝唱歌。”Mitch装作不屑地哼了一声，却微微偏过头方便Scott在他的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕。  
“你应该先试试我能不能喂饱我们的孩子，dummy。”Mitch调整了一下坐姿，搂着Scott的后脑勺把他的脸揽到胸前。Alpha发出会意的鼻音，把脸贴到Omega柔软饱胀的乳肉上，伸出舌头舔弄他可怜兮兮顶端泛着水光的乳头，无辜的蓝眼睛向上望去。Mitch小声骂了一句操，在Scott把他的乳晕一同含进嘴里大力吮吸时发出无助的压抑的哭腔——他并不是那种会为叫床不好意思的人，只是他不希望外面路过的人听到，即使他知道他们其实并不会介意。  
Scott的手指仍然深深埋在Mitch的屁股里不停刺激他的腺体，Mitch咬着嘴唇，双手握住他们两个的阴茎一起撸动。他现在全身上下都湿得一塌糊涂，头发被汗水沾成一绺一绺贴在皮肤上，奶水从乳孔里向外溢，手上全是不知谁的前液。Scott的手指在他的屁股里插弄着搅出极其色情的水声，让他有一种随时会因为过量的快感直接晕倒在Alpha身上的错觉。  
“哦天啊…Scott，Scott。等等!”Mitch突然放开他们的阴茎，惊慌地搂紧了Scott的肩膀，指甲掐进他的皮肤里，穴道抽搐着绞紧他的手指。“哦操，我碰到你的生殖腔了吗？”Scott知道他的Omega喜欢这个，所以他没有理会对方的抗议，而是把手指挤到深处，以之前的角度试探着抚过那处。Mitch的呻吟一下子拔高到不可控制，语无伦次地骂Scott混蛋。  
这下大概已经完全暴露他们正在Mitch的更衣室里干什么勾当了。所以Mitch干脆不再掩饰，像发情的猫儿般甜软地吟叫Scott的名字，告诉Scott他的手指把他操得有多爽。  
“Daddy，啊，天啊，你该死的手指，呜—操我…”Mitch迎合Scott的动作扭着腰，让Alpha的指尖每次都能摩擦过那条能让他尖叫的肉缝，再次握住两人性器，上下撸动的动作用力到有些发疼。他的脑浆在沸腾，身体内每个细胞都叫嚣想要更多，想要Alpha的结填满他饥渴的生殖腔，把精液全部送进他身体深处。  
Mitch的大腿抽搐个不停，Scott知道他的Omega快射了，于是又凑过去和他接吻。Mitch发出带着可怜哭腔的鼻音，几乎和他一起攀上高潮，咬破了他的嘴唇。  
他们身上的衣服算是报废了，沾满乱七八糟的体液，并散发出浓浓的性的味道。要是现在有谁能进到更衣室里，他一定会误以为自己闯进了一间刚发生过混战的酒窖。  
还在余韵里没缓过神的Mitch乖巧得不可思议，懒洋洋地半阖着眼像只吃饱喝足的猫。  
Scott吻了吻他的发顶，用自己的T恤把他身上的奶水和精液的痕迹擦干净，然后找了条毯子把他们两个裹进去。并不算多宽敞的沙发被两个男人塞得满满当当。  
Mitch昏昏欲睡，缩在他的恋人怀里发出细小的满足的哼唧声。Scott用手指缠着他的黑发，又吻了下他的肩膀。  
“休息一下吧Mitchy，然后我们就回家。”

fin.


End file.
